Virtual Story
by Mimosaliya
Summary: Yaoi SasuNaru. Naruto, jeune publicitaire de 25 ans vit mal son célibat.Poussé par ses deux meilleures amies, il s'inscrit sur un site de rencontre gay : Virtual Story. Il se lie alors à un mystérieux "Black", un charmant jeune homme .Mais quelle serait sa surprise s'il savait que ce mystérieux jeune homme n'est autre que son tyran de patron, l'insupportable Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1 : Foutu patron

Je commence une nouvelle fic que je vais mener de front avec mon autre fic « Opium ». Celle-ci est plus joyeuse et plus légère ^^ Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : FOUTU PATRON

Raaah ! Je le déteste ! Il faut toujours qu'il me regarde de haut avec ses yeux qui transpirent la supériorité ! Encore aujourd'hui il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me faire des remarques sur ma manière de me comporter : « vous n'avez pas l'étoffe d'un travailleur, Naruto Uzumaki » - toujours à appuyer sur mon nom quand il me réprimande, vraiment agaçant ! - « Je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous. Si vous ne montrez pas un peu plus de sérieux, je vais devoir me séparer de vous ». Combien de fois je l'ai entendu celle-là ? « Me séparer de vous »...Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le grand patron qu'il a le droit de me parler sur ce ton condescendant à tout bout de champs ! La sympathie il connaît ? Il me met vraiment hors de moi ! Certes il est compétant, plutôt beau garçon – bon, très beau garçon – mais il ne connaît absolument pas l'humilité ! Ça m'énerve !

Je gesticulais sur ma chaise, cherchant un moyen de calmer mes nerfs. Sakura et Hinata, mes deux grandes amies, me regardaient faire, les yeux ronds, attendant le moment propice pour enfin en placer une :

« Et ce n'est pas tout ! Il est encore venu aujourd'hui pour voir si je ne faisais pas de sieste au lieu de travailler ! Il me prend pour qui ce grand dadais ?! »

Je frappais violemment la table du restaurant, fulminant. Sasuke Uchiha, mon honorable patron était encore aujourd'hui le sujet de conversation numéro 1. Il me sortait vraiment par les pores de la peau cet imbécile ! Tous les jours il venait me faire une remarque, à croire qu'il y prenait plaisir à me torturer ! Pourtant je faisais de mon mieux. Cela faisait presque un an que j'avais rejoins ses bureaux qu'il avait hérité de son père. C'était une société de publicité, une branche de l'immense entreprise de Fugaku Uchiha. J'avais commencé par répondre simplement au téléphone et depuis un mois, ce foutu patron m'avait laissé une chance de faire mes preuves en tant que publicitaire. Mais quel illusion ! Je m'occupais simplement de ses tâches ingrates et il ne me laissait que peu de projets à superviser ! De plus, il était deux fois plus sur mon dos, épiant mes faits et gestes à longueur de journée. Il n'avait pas autre chose à faire bon sang ?! C'était un enfant pourri gâté et capricieux de surcroît qui m'avait fait monter en grade, officiellement en tant que publicitaire mais officieusement c'était pour faire de moi ni plus ni moins son larbin ! Va chercher si, va chercher ça, commande-moi un café, à quel heure est la réunion de cet après-midi ? Raaah ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je n'avais sûrement pas signé pour ça quand je suis rentré à Uchiha&Co ! On m'avait doublement roulé ! Remboursé !

Sakura soupira, une veine battante apparaissant sur sa tempe. Elle m'écoutait jacasser sur se foutu numéro depuis plus d'une demi-heure et sa patience avait atteint sa limite. Hinata, elle, prenait un air compatissant. Elles ne travaillaient pas avec moi mais l'on se retrouvait souvent après le travail à l'Ichiraku Ramen pour se détendre. Sakura était paysagiste, ayant monté sa propre entreprise avec Ino, une amie commune. Hinata elle, ne travaillait pas. Sa famille le lui interdisait et la préservait pour un futur mariage fleurissant. Elle n'était évidemment pas d'accord avec ce choix mais sa famille avait presque autant de poids que celle des Uchiha et sa petite voix était tue et ignorée. Tel était le destin de l'héritière Hyuuga.

La rose ne tenait plus et me frappa violemment la tête :

« Tu vas te taire à la fin ! Tout le monde nous regarde Baka ! »

Je gémis et me frottait la tête là où son poing impitoyable s'était abattu :

« Mais Sakura il... »

« Je sais ! Maintenant la ferme ! » Elle se tourna vers Hinata, tout sourire « Tu as commandé ? »

Celle-ci acquiesça timidement, ne s'habituant toujours pas à la violence et au caractère bipolaire de son amie. Elle était si...vive. Quand j'étais dans les parages, elle devenait encore plus violente qu'à l'accoutumé et c'était toujours moi qui me recevait le poing de Dieu dans la tronche...l'injustice n'avait pas de limite en ce bas monde.

Calmé par le puissant coups de mon amie, je me repositionnais sur ma chaise, grommelant :

« T'as un sujet plus intéressant alors... ? »

« Plus intéressant que de parler à longueur de temps de ton patron ?! Tu te fiches de moi j'espère ?! » Elle me faisait les gros yeux, signe que j'allais pas tarder à me recevoir un autre punch si je n'arrêtais pas de déblatérer des idioties.

« Oui bon ça va...c'est parce que vous ne le vivez pas que vous ne comprenez pas ma douleur ! »

« La ferme j'ai dit ! »

Un gros BOUM se fit entendre quand le poings de Sakura rencontra à nouveau ma tête. Je me pliais en deux de douleur, agrippant celle-ci. Quelle rustre celle-là ! Hinata sembla alors s'affoler , se penchant en avant pour voir si j'allais bien :

« Na-Naruto-kun ? »

« je vais bien je vais bien... » Je n'allais pas bien du tout !

Notre commande arriva et je me sentis alors comme revigoré en voyant le bon bol de ramen qui me faisait face. J'attaquais aussitôt sans les attendre :

« En plus de ça t'es mal poli...tu m'étonnes que tu trouves personne ! » La veine battante de Sakura n'avait toujours pas disparu et elle attaqua rageusement son plat.

« ça fait...combien de temps que tu-tu n'as eu personne Naruto.. ? » Hinata me fixait, inquiète, mordant dans l'une de ses brochettes.

Je fis alors une belle grosse moue, irrité que le sujet de conversation dérive sur ça. Je vivais plutôt mal mon célibat et en ces temps difficile trouver l'amour était devenu quasi-impossible. De plus, avec l'autre enfoiré qui me prenait tout mon temps, je n'avais pas le temps de sortir pour réellement chercher quelqu'un. Mes lieux de rencontres se résumaient à chez mes amis, ce restaurant et le travail...autant dire, des chances presque nulles de trouver quelqu'un. De plus, étant gay, les possibilités se réduisaient vraiment beaucoup...Aller dans un bar gay m'aurait tenté mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps pour y aller. K'so... :

« Longtemps... » Je m'étais enfin décidé à répondre.

« Même pas... ? » Sakura semblait tout de même surprise.

« Non même pas pour un ramonage ! »

Mes deux amies se turent alors et me fixèrent, puis se regardèrent l'une l'autre, comme si une idée commençait à germer dans leurs esprits tordus. Je ne le sentais vraiment pas mais je décidai de me concentrer sur mon succulent plat de ramen au porc, ne voulant pas gâcher l'un de me seul plaisir de la journée. Mais les deux femmes gardaient le silence et je commençais à trouver cela vraiment agaçant et vraiment vraiment louche ! Je relevais le regard :

« Quoi ? » L'irritation vibrait dans ma voix

« Tu as essayé... » commença Hinata.

« Les sites de rencontres ? » Continua Sakura.

Mes ramens m'en tombèrent de la bouche et je manquais de m'étouffer sous la surprise :

« QUOI ? Je ne suis pas autant désespéré ! » m'offusquais-je.

Face à ma réaction enfantine, Sakura soupira à nouveau. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'avoir un gamin de 25 ans devant elle :

« Ce n'est pas une question de ça imbécile ! Si tu n'as pas le temps c'est le meilleur moyen pour trouver quelqu'un. Il y a de très bons sites spécialisés tu sais. »

« S-Saï nous a parlé d'un...visiblement très concluant. Virtual Story... »

Virtual Story ? Quel nom pourri...Les sites de rencontres ne me disaient vraiment rien. Parler à des inconnus, raconter sa vie, se faire de faux espoir et une fois en face, se rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Très peu pour moi, je n'avais pas le temps pour ces idioties. Et devant ma perplexité, Sakura s'empressa de rajouter :

« Oh Aller Naruto, ça te coûte rien d'essayer tu sais ! »

« Hn... »

Je grinçais des dents...Les deux jeunes femmes me regardaient de manière insistante, visiblement pas prête de lâcher l'affaire tant que je ne n'aurais pas abdiqué :

« Bon ça va j'essayerais vous êtes contentes?! »

OooooOooooO

Je fixais mon ordinateur, indécis. J'étais sur la page d'accueil de ce fameux site...Virtual Story. J'avais laissé mes deux amies à la sortie du restaurant et était rentré directement. Et cela faisait bien dix minutes que je me demandais si je cliquais sur inscription ou pas...Finalement je me pris la tête entre les mains, hurlant ma frustration :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais bordel ! » et je cliquais rageusement sur le petit mot clignotant.

Une fiche apparue à l'écran et je sentais déjà à quel point cela allait être super barbant... :

« Alors...Pseudo...hum... »

Après une autre dizaine de minutes où cette fois j'étais incapable de pondre un putain de pseudo , je me levais :

« c'est pas vrai ! »

Je tournais en rond dans mon salon. Un pseudo...un pseudo...Pourquoi c'est si compliqué de trouver un pseudo ! Mon regard se posa alors sur la peluche renard que m'avait offert Sakura pour l'un de mes anniversaires :

« Hum...Kitsune...Adjugé vendu ! »

Je me rassis et continuais mon inscription :

Pseudo : Kitsune

âge : 25 ans

Ce que je cherche : euh...quelque chose de sérieux, construit. Les pervers vous pouvez passer votre chemin je ne suis pas intéressé. Ah oui ! Je veux quelqu'un qui sait bien faire la cuisine !

Emploi : et bien...vu ce que je fais en ce moment, je dirais secrétaire.

Mes hobbys : sortir, manger des ramens, les jeux vidéos, la publicité ! Créer et inventer m'intéresse beaucoup.

Se décrire en quelques lignes : hum...physiquement je dirais que je ne suis pas moche à regarder, sans me jeter des fleurs. Je suis blond, yeux bleus, 1m70, le teint halé. Je suis plutôt fleur bleue et euh...on dit souvent que je suis tête en l'air, déterminé et imprévisible. Je pense que c'est un peu près tout...sinon et bien...je déteste les mensonges, pas de mythomane merci !

Je cliquais pour valider. Se décrire était vraiment difficile...je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais l'impression de passer pour un vantard de première. Mais bon, sans ça...pas de rencontres.

Pour la photo je décidais de ne pas en mettre pour le moment, mettant simplement une photo de ma peluche renard. Je sais...c'est très enfantin mais après tout, Sakura me l'avait fait remarquer à plusieurs reprise : J'étais encore un gamin. Et puis, je voulais d'abord engager une conversation avant de dévoiler à quoi je ressemblais...je voulais vraiment éviter les mauvaises rencontres.

Et, Alors qu'i peine cinq minutes, je rouspétais car l'idée de m'inscrire me rebutait, je sentis que finalement, cela pouvait être amusant d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait le site. Ma curiosité fut piqué à vif et je me mis à naviguer sur le site à la recherche de partenaires potentiels. Hum...des torses, des thons, des beau-gosses, des torses, des thons, des bi***...Quoi ?! Je clignais des yeux et quittait promptement la recherche. Il y avait vraiment des tarés partout. Qui irait cliquer sur un profil comme ça à part les totalement désespérés...je ne l'étais pas à ce point... jamais je ne m'abaisserais à quelque chose d'aussi dégradant...si ? Ma fierté venait d'en prendre un sacré coup tout à coup...Mais un bruit sortit alors de mon ordinateur et une petite fenêtre s'afficha : « Black voudrait engager une conversation avec vous. Accepter ou refuser ? »

Aller, pourquoi pas...il fallait bien que je commence par quelqu'un de toute façon. Je cliquais sur accepter et je m'empressais d'aller voir son profil :

« Voyons qui tu peux bien être Monsieur Black... »

* * *

et voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! J'attends vos avis ! Prochain chapitre, point de vue de Sasuke le tyran !


	2. Chapter 2 : Qu'est-ce que je fais

Et bien et bien ! J'ai l'envie d'écrire en ce moment c'est fou ! Dans ce chapitre, je laisse la place à Sasuke pour s'exprimer...et vous saurez comment un homme de son importance s'est retrouvé sur Virtual Story !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS...

Je pianotais rageusement sur mon ordinateur. Cela faisait bientôt une heure que le soleil s'était couché mais je ne pouvais encore me permettre de quitter l'écran. Être patron avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients...Beaucoup d'inconvénients. Je me faisais harceler au téléphone tous les jours, j'avais des tonnes de dossiers à régler, je devais tout superviser et surtout...surtout...La télévision avait mis la main sur moi : « Il est jeune, il est beau et il est déjà patron de sa boîte qu'il dirige d'une main de fer ! ». Comment dire...c'était pitoyable. Mais je devais surtout cette couverture médiatique à mon nom et à mon frère aîné : Itachi. Toujours à la télévision en train d'exposer sa vie, ses déboires en tant qu'acteur. Il me fatiguait...Il se donnait le rôle de l'homme inaccessible et mystérieux alors qu'il n'était qu'un grand frère gaga qui faisait une fixette sur son petit frère, c'est-à-dire moi. Comment notre mère avait pu pondre deux personnes aussi différentes...Bien sûr il possédait toutes les qualités des Uchiha dont le charisme, la maîtrise de soi, la froideur du regard - si si c'est une qualité - mais cette énergumène avait autre chose en plus. Quelque chose qui m'exaspérait à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans mon champs de vision, mais impossible de définir quoi...

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de dériver sur mon imbécile de frère. Je me devais de finir cela à temps et j'avais pris du retard à cause de ce Baka de Naruto Uzumaki. Bon...j'avoue que c'était en partie de ma faute...Mais j'adorais le taquiner et le rendre fou. Il mourrait d'envie de me mettre une bonne droite, c'était si visible. Et je me délectait de son « Oui Monsieur » résigné alors que son regard disait « Va te faire foutre ». Excellent...Je ne m'en lasserais jamais. J'avais aussi particulièrement aimé le jour où il avait eu espoir d'obtenir un poste plus haut gradé...alors que j'avais juste besoin d'un nouvel « assistant ». La tête de déconfit qu'il avait quand il avait compris qu'il n'aurait pas plus...En même temps, à quoi s'attendait-il ? C'était un arrivant fraîchement recruté de l'année dernière, il croyait vraiment que par la force de ses beaux yeux bleus et de son sourire il allait m'arracher un haut poste ? Pfff...c'était mal me connaître. Je voulais des résultats, du sérieux et de l'ambition. Rien à voir avec cette tête de haricot, qui passait son temps à flâner et à sourire bêtement à qui voulait bien le voir. Il me désespérait tellement...S'il ne me procurait pas un minimum de distraction je me serais déjà débarrassé de lui depuis bien longtemps. Moi impitoyable ? Je suis comme je dois être, point. Un Uchiha ne fait pas dans les sentiments. Mais quand même...qu'est-ce que c'était bon de voir sa tête se décomposer...

Alors que j'allais me remettre au travail après cette interlude, Naruto-distraction, j'entendis la sonnette retentir, ce qui m'arracha un long soupir d'irritation. Qui osait me déranger si tard alors que j'étais en plein travail ?! J'avais déjà dépassé mon quota de patience pour la journée contre les imbéciles qui osaient m'importuner et, qui que s'était derrière cette foutu porte, il risquait de se manger la raclée de sa vie. J'avançais d'un pas rageur vers celle-ci et l'ouvrais à la volée :

« Quoi... ?! »

Et je fus accueilli par un sourire bienheureux...celui de mon grand frère. J'avais enfin mis le doigt sur ce qui me dérangeait le plus en lui...ce foutu sourire niais auquel seul moi avait droit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à sourire toujours comme ça dès que son regard croisait le mien ?! C'était si drôle de me faire chier ?! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi mielleux avec moi...je me giflais intérieurement. Le pire était que personne ne voulait me croire...personne ne le voyait comme ça. J'étais le seul qui avait droit à...à ce traitement de faveur ? Oh non plutôt à ce supplice ! J'avais déjà assez avec l'autre abruti au boulot et alors deux...Mais il fallait que je garde mon sang-froid. Parce que oui, mon frère était le seul qui avait le don de m'énerver pour un rien. Mais le pire...oui le pire...c'était qu'il était au courant de tous mes secrets, même les plus inavouables. Impossible de l'envoyer boulet simplement. Je devais le manier avec précaution, sinon ça serait la catastrophe et la fin de mon image.

Toujours avec son insupportable sourire collé à la tronche, il entra sans demander la permission :

« Tu travaillais ? »

Et oui espèce d'imbécile sans cervelle ! :

« oui. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé après avoir été cherché une bière dans le réfrigérateur, sans aucune gêne. Il se mit à boire celle-ci d'une traite. Rien que de le voir prendre ses aises chez moi me... ! Non...j'avais dit calme et sang-froid...Je fermais la porte et retournais à mon ordinateur, décidant de l'ignorer pour le moment. C'était le mieux à faire si je ne voulais pas lui cracher à la figure à quel point il était insupportable et nuisible. Et il l'était vraiment ! Je n'imaginais rien du tout et je n'étais pas paranoïaque...je le soupçonnais de vouloir me pourrir simplement la vie...Oui...il le faisait visiblement exprès !

Comme je psychotais dans mon coin, je ne vis pas l'horrible main qui se glissa dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer d'un geste affectueux :

- « Tu as deux minutes à accorder à ton grand frère ? » Il souriait à nouveau...c'était une maladie ou quoi...

Je me hérissais de tout mon long, une sueur froide me remontant le long du dos :

« Retire immédiatement ta main... »

Croyez-le ou non, mais je faisais un effort surhumain pour ne pas la virer moi-même et foutre une belle paire de claque à cet inconscient ! :

« Oh oui...pardon. J'avais oublié que tu détestais ça. » Il prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. « Alors, tu as deux minutes ? »

Oublié... ? Soit il était complètement con soit il le faisait bel et bien exprès...Et évidemment, je n'avais pas ces deux minutes à lui accorder. Mais que je le voulais ou non, j'allais devoir faire un gros effort et remettre à plus tard mon travail... :

« Pas vraiment...Mais...vas-y, je t'écoute. » Je croisais les bras pour emprisonner mes mains qui commençaient à me démanger méchamment.

Il attrapa alors l'ordinateur pour lancer une nouvelle fenêtre internet. Je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous... ? »

« Tu te rappelles notre discussion de la dernière fois ? Au sujet que tu devrais sérieusement penser à te trouver quelqu'un...et pas tes petits coups d'un soir ? »

Je soupirais alors bruyamment. Je ne m'en rappelais que trop bien...C'était un peu après que mon frère ait découvert mon homosexualité par un accident fâcheux. Depuis ce jour, j'avais fait changer la serrure et il n'avait plus le droit d'avoir un double des clés...cela évitait les situations...plus qu'embarrassantes. Et il était vrai que je n'avais pas eu de vrai relations depuis très longtemps. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement à cause de mon nom. Soit l'on m'approchait pour l'argent, soit pour le pouvoir. A la longue, cela devenait vraiment exaspérant et j'avais laissé tombé les vrais relations pour celles d'un soir où il n'était même pas nécessaire de dire son vrai prénom. Vraiment pratique dans mon cas :

« Oui...très bien. Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien... »

Mon regard se posa sur l'écran où venait d'apparaître la page d'accueil d'un site nommé Virtual Story. Le design était franchement pas terrible et je dû parcourir un peu la page pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Je n'eus qu'une seule réaction en réalisant ce que mon frère voulait que je fasse : J'étais totalement blasé...Il se foutait vraiment de moi pas vrai ? ! :

« tu es sérieux ? Tu me vois chatter avec des inconnus pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? »

« Le but est de trouver l'amour pas de bons amis... » Il soupira.

« Je ne suis pas abruti ça va... ! Je sais à quoi sert un site de rencontre ! »

Et voilà, il m'énervait déjà. Mais comment pouvait-il autant me donner des envies de meurtres ? Il devait dégager quelque chose auquel mon corps ne pouvait qu'irrésistiblement répondre...Il entra un pseudo, « Black », ainsi qu'un mot de passe :

« Et voilà ton compte ! »

…...Quoi ? Je me penchais en avant pour dérober la souris à mon frère pour parcourir la présentation de ce compte qui était censé m'appartenir :

Pseudo : Black

âge : 25 ans

Ce que je cherche : quelqu'un d'attentionné et patient, un peu fleur bleue car j'avoue l'être aussi parfois...

Emploi : patron d'entreprise. Je suis donc indépendant financièrement.

Mes hobbys : Je travaille beaucoup mais j'apprécie particulièrement la lecture, mon grand-frère avec qui je suis très proche, les longues ballades. Je fais aussi du la musculation.

Se décrire en quelques lignes : je suis un grand brun que l'on qualifie souvent de ténébreux. Je mesure 1m76, je suis assez bien musclé. Mes yeux sont couleur onyx...et visiblement envoûtants.

Et la photo de profil était...Une grenouille ? Pourquoi une grenouille ?!

Je me retournais vivement vers mon frère. Cette fois s'en était trop :

« C'est quoi se ramassis de conneries toutes plus mielleuses les unes que les autres ?! Pourquoi tu m'as nommé Black hein ? Et pourquoi...pourquoi une grenouille?! »

Itachi essaya doucement de me calmer, n'ajoutant pas un mot tant que je n'aurais pas repris contenance. Il avait un calme olympien et je ressemblais à Hiroshima à côté de lui. Je soufflais comme un buffle pour pouvoir me calmer, ce qui, au bout d'un petit moment eut son effet :

« Donc...tu m'expliques ? »

« C'est très simple...Pour le pseudo et bien...je n'avais pas trop d'idées alors j'ai pris la couleur de tes cheveux. Ensuite pour le reste, je devais enjoliver un peu la réalité tu comprends. Et pour la photo...je n'avais que celle-là sous la main. Mais tu pourras en changer quand tu veux. »

« ….Sors. »

« Pardon ? »

« Sors de chez moi tout de suite ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas je m'en vais.. » Il se leva, posa un papier sur mon bureau et prit le chemin de la porte. « Le mot de passe au cas-où l'envie d'essayer te prendrait. »

Plutôt crever ! Je lui fermais alors la porte au nez et me remis au travail sans attendre.

OooooOooooO

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais...Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi j'avais fini par me connecter à ce bidule sans importance...Une fois mon dossier terminé, c'était comme si j'avais été appelé par ce ridicule bout de papier que mon insupportable frère avait déposé là. Il l'avait encore fait exprès j'en étais sûr ! Il était beaucoup plus vicieux que ce qu'il laissait paraître...Mais les faits étaient là...j'étais en train de naviguer pour chercher des profils correspondants tout en évitant les vieux pervers qui montraient leurs engins et le pseudo-prépubères de 18 ans qui exhibaient leurs pectoraux. Très peu pour moi.

J'allais changer de page quand je remarquais une photo avec un petit renard...Allons bon...un zoophile maintenant ? Puis je me souvins de ma photo et décidait de me taire...Je cliquais sur le profil et lisait la description. Hum...petit blond...aux yeux bleus...pas mal...il a l'air sincère en plus. Le teint halé ? Intéressant...Je me demande s'il est plutôt musclé ou...je secouais violemment la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais bon sang ?! Je fantasmais déjà sur cet inconnu mais le pire...c'était que j'étais en train de chercher quelqu'un sur un chat de rencontre gay ! Il fallait vraiment que je stoppe tout ça. Je me levais précipitamment pour m'éloigner de ce vice quand ma main dérapa sur la souris. Une fenêtre se dessina alors : « Vous avez envoyé une invitation à Kitsune pour démarrer une conversation. ». Qu-Quoi ? « Votre demande a été accepté » Hein ? :

Kitsune : Euh...salut ?

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je répond ? Après un petite hésitation, je me rassis. Aller Uchiha, c'est juste un conversation par messagerie instantanée, ça n'allait pas me tuer... :

Black : Salut.

Kitsune : C'est ma première fois sur un site de rencontre donc...désolé si je ne suis pas très à l'aise.

Black : c'est aussi ma première fois.

Kitsune : Vraiment ? Comment t'es-tu lancé ?

Black : Mon frère m'y a forcé...

Kitsune : Pas possible :o Ce sont mes deux meilleures amies qui m'ont forcé !

Allons bon...lui aussi avait été forcé ? On avait peut-être plus de points communs que je ne pourrais le penser... :

Black : c'est vraiment chiant...

Kitsune : Je te le fais pas dire ! Je leur ai dit pourtant que je n'étais pas si désespéré que ça !

Black : pareil.

Kitsune : Tu n'es pas très « bavard » si je peux me permettre.

Black : je parle peu mais j'écoute beaucoup.

J'avais vraiment sorti ça ? Punaise...mais qu'est-ce que je devais faire cliché ma parole... :

Kitsune : ça a du bon aussi ^^ Moi je suis une vraie pipelette par contre ! Mais je fais des efforts pour rester calme.

Black : c'est bien d'être actif aussi.

Je détestais les gens trop surexcités ! :

Kitsune : tu penses ? Et bien merci !:D Sinon...j'ai vu ton profil...tu as l'air d'être à mon goût...

Black : ah oui ? Tu as l'air de l'être toi aussi.

Ça par contre...C'était loin d'être un mensonge. Physiquement, ce petit Kitsune me conviendrait parfaitement... :

Kitsune : Sinon...Sympa la photo de grenouille..:p tu m'expliques ?

Et merde ! J'avais oublié cette foutue photo...

* * *

Et voilà ce deuxième chapitre de clos ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience mes amis ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Le flirt est aveugle

Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous remercie de suivre ma fic et de prendre le temps de la commenter, ça me fait très plaisir ^^

**Kitsune09** : Merci pour ton commentaire et je suis contente que le pseudo de Naruto te plaise et la fic aussi bien évidemment ! ;)

**Umiko** : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise aussi et espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci de ton soutien ^^

**Sylman **: Merci beaucoup Sylman !:D La suite arrive tout de suite et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ^^

**Dom** : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi Dom pour ton soutien:) J'essaye de ne pas trop vous faire attendre car je sais ce que c'est l'horrible attente d'un chapitre à venir...;)

**Guest** : Merci beaucoup !

**Pauline** : Je te remercie ! je suis contente que tu suives mes deux fics et que tu prennes le temps de les commenter:D

C'est un chapitre qui risque de se révéler un peu plus...chaud. Mais j'en dis pas plus !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : LE FLIRT EST AVEUGLE

Oh mon dieu, j'étais sur un petit nuage...Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que je discutais avec « Black » tous les jours et le courant passait très bien. Il était plutôt drôle mais s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup...Il avait quand même de la conversation et il semblait vraiment être quelqu'un de gentil, quoiqu'un peu étrange...Je n'avais pas encore osé lui demander une photo de lui de peur d'être déçu...Et si c'était un véritable thon avec des pustules sur tout le visage ? Non non..je n'étais pas prêt psychologiquement à l'accepter tel qu'il était. Surtout que tel qu'il était pour le moment dans mon esprit...Je bavais sur ma feuille. Oui...Beau brun musclé, le regard charmeur, un voix très sensuelle...très... :

« Naruto Uzumaki, au lieu de baver comme un bébé de trois mois, allez me chercher un café. »

Je sursautais et lançais un regard noir à ce putain de Sasuke Uchiha ! « Black » devait avoir une voix à l'exact opposé de cet enfoiré ! La sienne était cinglante, tranchante et vraiment vraiment vraiment agaçante ! Et il me pourrissait vraiment la vie cet imbécile ! C'était ma pause bon sang, j'avais bien le droit de fantasmer un peu non ?! Mais non, il fallait qu'il soit dans mes pattes...Encore ! :

« C'est ma pause Monsieur... »

Je tentais d'être calme mais son sourire narquois ainsi que sa façon nonchalante de s'appuyer à mon bureau avait le don de me mettre hors de moi. Il avait dû rentrer pendant ma petite rêverie car je ne m'étais même pas souvenu d'avoir entendu la porte. Il avait le don pour se faufiler ici comme un cafard vicieux et malodorant cet abruti...

La seule chose qui m'avait fait sauter de joie à ma « promotion » avait été ce beau bureau privé...en face de celui de mon foutu patron...Mais j'avais un bureau pour moi ! Je ne pouvais pas cracher dessus hein ? Même si je voyais la tronche de ce demeuré à longueur de temps et qu'il en profitait pour me foutre en rogne simplement avec un regard. Mon patron était un sadique, un sadique qui prenait son pied à me malmener...et le pire c'est qu'il ne le cachait pas ! :

« Et bien plus maintenant. » Il avait son sourire satisfait collé à la tronche. « Je veux mon café dans mon bureau dans moins de deux minutes. »

Il sortit, prenant tout son temps alors que j'étais à deux doigts de lui balancer le dossier que j'avais dans les mains. Au lieu de faire un petit tour dans mon bureau pour me demander un café, il pouvait pas y aller directement ?! Il ne trouvait pas que j'avais déjà assez paperasse à remplir ?! Dès que quelque chose l'ennuyait, c'était pour ma pomme. Et Sasuke n'aimait absolument pas trier et classer les dossiers et vérifier s'il y avait des quelconques erreurs dedans. Alors oui, oui c'est moi qui devait me coltiner ça ! Au lieu de chercher des idées pour de nouvelles publicités ! Je n'avais de publicitaires que le nom et rien d'autre. Je m'étais fait réellement roulé...Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'en plaindre parce qu'il me jetterait à la porte et il ferait de ma vie un enfer ! Il irait voir tous ces collaborateurs pour leur dire de ne pas m'embaucher...je savais comment il fonctionnait cette ordure !

Je repoussais violemment ma chaise et sortis de mon bureau d'un pas rageur. Il voulait un café ?! Il allait l'avoir son café ! Je m'approchais de la machine, fulminant. Mes collègues me regardèrent mais ne relevèrent pas, ayant l'habitude de me voir ainsi et sachant tous pourquoi. Qui d'autre que Sasuke Uchiha pouvait rendre Naruto Uzumaki aussi bouillonnant qu'un dragon ?! Je lui préparais un café et y versait toutes les sucrettes qui me passaient sous la main, un sourire diabolique collé au visage. J'avais parlé de mon patron à « Black » qui m'avait vivement conseillé de ne pas me laisser faire. J'allais donc suivre ses conseils à la lettre :

« Fufufufufu...vous vouliez un café hein... »

Je savais que Sasuke détestait le café sucré et qu'il le prenait bien serré...Il n'allait pas être déçu du voyage. Je touillais le liquide tout en prenant le chemin du bureaux de mon cher Patron. J'entrais sans frapper et posait le café. Sasuke me lança un regard réprobateur pour mon impolitesse et je lui offrais mon plus beau sourire. Qu'il crève cet enfoiré ! :

« …... » Il porta le café à ses lèvres et recracha aussitôt la gorgée...sur moi. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

« Un café Monsieur. » Il aurait pas pu cracher ailleurs ce connard ?!

« ça n'a pas le goût du café ça ! C'est vraiment trop sucré ! » Je le voyais bouillonner sur place, alors que je gardais un calme olympien, souriant de toutes mes dents.

« Vous n'aviez pas précisé MONSIEUR... »

Il serra les poings, tremblant de rage :

« ça suffit espèce d'abruti ! »

«... » Une veine battante se forma sur ma tempe. Prêt à exploser...j'étais vraiment prêt à exploser ! « Je ne vous permet pas Monsieur... » Je grinçais des dents...Mon dieu faite que je me retienne.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un abruti ! Retournez à votre bureau avant que je ne décide de vous mettre à la porte ! »

Encore cette menace ?! Mais il avait que ça à la bouche ma parole ! Il pouvait pas un peu innover non ?! Bon c'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt efficace...Mais pour un patron d'une boîte de publicité où l'on était censé toujours inventer, il n'était pas très fort. Je vais vous virer par-ci, je vais vous virer par-là ! Mais qu'il le fasse bordel !

Je quittais le bureau et claquais violemment porte. Sasuke n'avait pas relevé pour une fois et j'allais m'asseoir à mon bureau rouge de colère. Nos regards se croisèrent alors à nouveau par delà les deux baies vitrées de nos bureaux. D'un seul homme nous nous levèrent sans hésiter et nous fermèrent les stores rageusement. Je n'avais plus envie de voir sa tronche de toute ma putain de fin de journée !

Je fixais mon bureau et balançais tous les dossiers à terre. Et tiens ! Prend ça ! Tu les trieras toi-même ! Mon regard se posa ensuite sur le fond de café qui restait sur le bureau et je le laissais se répandre sur les feuilles au sol. Voilà ! Comme ça tu l'auras toujours ton café ! Je ne réalisais pas encore que tout le bazar que j'étais en train de mettre était inutile car cela serait à moi plus tard de tout nettoyer...Mais j'étais trop aveuglé par ma frustration et ma colère que mon cerveau n'avait pas jugé bon de m'envoyer le signal stop.

C'était permis par la loi de faire chier ainsi les gens ? J'avais vraiment envie de voir sa petit tête prétentieuse s'envoler dans les airs et se cogner à tous les recoins de son putain de bureaux lorsque je l'aurais arraché à mains nu de son corps de dadais ! Raaah...Il fallait vraiment que je trouve quelque chose pour calmer mes nerfs sinon je risquais vraiment de mettre mes menaces à exécution. Je me rassis et prenait une grande inspiration. Calme...respire...

J'ouvrais le clapet de mon ordinateur portable. Autant aller faire un tour sur Virtual Story...Si « Black » était connecté, je me sentirais mieux...Je secouais violemment la tête. Je l'aimais déjà bien autant que ça ? Je rougis légèrement à cette pensée. Il était vrai que je l'appréciais vraiment beaucoup...Il était...mon idéal. Un beau brun, compréhensif, un peu fleur bleue et du genre protecteur...Ah, il me faisait vraiment rêver. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que je fasse quelques rêves mouillés en pensant à lui...Ne pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait me stressait un peu mais curieusement, cela m'excitait aussi beaucoup...

Je me connectais, ayant un peu honte de la tournure que prenait mes pensées. Je devrais lui dire ça ou pas... ? Non, je passerais pour un petit pervers. Tiens, il était connecté. Un sourire béa se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que j'engageais la conversation :

Kitsune : Coucou Black ! C'est plutôt rare de te voir connecté à cette heure:O

Black : Mon imbécile de secrétaire...

Kitsune : le con dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois?

Apparemment « Black » se faisait emmerder pas un imbécile de première qui s'amusait à lui lancer des piques à longueur de journée. Si je l'attrapais celui-là... « Black » était quelqu'un de travailleur et d'engagé, il ne méritait pas qu'un petit con lui pourisse la vie ! :

Black : ouais...

Kitsune : Pourquoi tu ne le vires pas ?!

Black : Parce que je sais qu'il a du potentiel.

Kitsune : tu es trop gentil...Moi je l'aurais viré avec un coup de pied au cul ! è_é

Black ::)

Un smiley ! Mon sourire béa revint aussitôt. « Black » n'en mettait que très rarement et s'était plutôt bête à dire...mais dès qu'il en mettait un et bien...ça me rendait heureux. Sakura avait raison...j 'étais vraiment simplet comme homme... :

Black : Sinon toi, ce n'est pas normal que tu sois connecté non plus.

Kitsune : ça doit être la journée des cons...Mon patron m'a encore persécuté aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de me détendre T.T

Black : Il a l'air vraiment horrible.

Kitsune : oui tu n'imagines même pas...il me fait du harcèlement moral !

Black : Simplement moral hein... ?

Simplement moral ? Que voulait-il dire ? :

Kitsune : ?

Black : rien...simplement, fais attention à toi. Tu es du genre trop gentil, ne te laisse pas faire.

Je rougis bêtement devant mon écran d'ordinateur, me transformant en un adolescente devant son premier flirt. Je sautillais comme un demeuré sur ma chaise, poussant des petites cris suraigus :

Kitsune : c'est gentil:)

Black : tu es venu ici pour te détendre ?

Kitsune : Oui...te parler m'y aide;)

Kitsune : Black ?

Tiens...il mettait du temps à répondre. Il était occupé ? :

Black : tu veux...que je t'aide à te détendre un peu plus ?

Kitsune : Comment ça ?

Black : va fermer ton bureau à clé.

...Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Je me levais pour m'exécuter même si je ne comprenais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. Avait-il perdu la tête ? :

Kitsune : c'est fait. Mais pourquoi ?

Black : juste...fais ce que je te dis ok ?

Kitsune : euh...d'accord.

Je trouvais ça vraiment louche mais, bizarrement, je me pliais à tout ce qu'il disait :

Black : maintenant...Glisse ta main jusqu'à ta fermeture de pantalon...

Kitsune : quoi ?

Black : fais-le.

Je le trouvais étonnement sexy quand il était autoritaire avec moi. Je m'exécutais alors sans rechigner, glissant lentement ma main vers ma braguette :

Kitsune : ensuite... ?

Black : défais-la...imagine qu'il s'agit de ma main brûlante de désir. Je glisse cette même main dans ton caleçon...

Je fis alors exactement ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, agrippant mon membre qui commençait déjà à se dresser. Je frissonnais, n'ayant pas du mal à imaginer mon mystérieux correspondant le faire, l'ayant déjà rêvé plusieurs fois. L'expérience était nouvelle, étrange mais curieusement très excitante :

Kitsune : ensuite...qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?

Black : Je commence doucement à bouger ma main sur ton membre, de haut en bas...

Je commençais alors moi-même à le faire, soupirant d'aise. J'imaginais la main de ce beau brun musclé qui hantait mes rêves, aller et venir sur mon membre, lentement, sensuellement :

Kitsune : Ensuite... ?

Black : Je lèche lentement ton cou tandis que mon autre main vient titiller ton téton droit...

Bizarrement, je frissonnais comme si quelqu'un venait en effet de me lécher. Son petit jeux marchait à merveille et je me détendais à vue d'œil...Mon autre main se glissa sous mon t-shirt et je répétais mot pour mot ce qu'il me disait :

Black : Kitsune … ? Tu dois être occupé...

Black : J'accélère mon mouvement son ton sexe...et je viens me presser contre toi.

Je gémis alors doucement, l'excitation montant d'elle-même, alors que j'imaginais « Black » me susurrer à l'oreille toutes ses paroles érotiques qu'il écrivait. Je sentais son corps chaud se coller au mien, s'y frotter... :

Black : Tu le sens... ?

Kitsune : oui...colle ton membre au miens...

La gêne avait totalement disparue, remplacé par du désir et rien d'autre :

Black : d'accord...

Nous n'échangeâmes rien d'autre pendant le petit temps qui suivit, chacun trop occupé à imaginer l'autre collé à lui..Je continuais d'imaginer « Black » jouant avec mon membre, ayant fermé les yeux. Mon autre main caressait mon torse, avide. Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais que l'image préconçu que mon esprit avait fait de mon fantasme. Je me mordais la lèvre d'envie, poussant de légers gémissements que j'essayais de contrôler un minimum. Mais quand finalement j'atteignis la jouissance, je ne pur retenir un râle rauque plus fort que le reste, tandis que je m'affalais sur ma chaise, la respiration saccadée :

Kitsune : Black... ?

Black : oui... ?

Kitsune : c'était vraiment bien...

Black : La prochaine fois cela serait mieux si l'on se voyait vraiment pour le faire.

Je rougis à nouveau bêtement devant mon ordinateur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le voir...j'aimerais tellement le voir :

Kitsune : oui...cela serait une bonne idée...

Black : en faite...comment t'appelles-tu ?

* * *

Et Voilà fin de ce troisième chapitre ! Je sais je suis sadique de couper à ce moment-là:p N'hésitez pas à commenter !


	4. Chapter 4 : réalité vraiment fâcheuse

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que cette suite ne va pas vous décevoir car je sais que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience... (et oui la fameuse réaction de Sasuke...)

**Kawaii-Sama** : XD j'aime beaucoup ton enthousiasme ! Merci de commenter mes fics ça me fait plaisir :)

**Guest **: oh oui tu peux l'imaginer...XD

**KCD** : Bonjour à toi KCD ^^ je suis très heureuse que ma fic puisse te plaise:) Pour ce qui est de cette scène épique et bien oui...tu as ta réponse...tout de suite !

**Nea** : Merci beaucoup Nea ! :)

Chapitre du Point de vue de Sasuke, encore ! Le moment de vérité est arrivé ! Du moins...:p

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : RÉALITÉ VRAIMENT FÂCHEUSE

« …. ? »

Je frappais mon poing de frustration sur la surface abrupt de mon bureau. La connexion s'était envolée ! Non ! Pas maintenant, pas maintenant ! Je me levais et tournais en rond comme un lion en cage, en attendant de voir ces putains de petites barres revenir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être stressant de voir de simples petits traits s'évaporer les uns après les autres ! J'allais enfin savoir comment « Kitsune » s'appelait ! J'espérais qu'il avait un beau prénom à l'image de sa personne...Je secouais violemment la tête. Aniki avait-il raison ? Etais-je un peu fleur bleue sur les bords ? Non, c'était impossible. Sasuke Uchiha n'avait absolument rien de fleur bleue ! Jamais ! Plutôt crever que de l'admettre ! Je ne pouvais pas...La connexion était revenue !

Je m'asseyais à la vitesse de l'éclair sur ma chaise et me connectais à nouveau sur Virtual Story. C'était triste à dire mais j'étais devenu accro à ce « bidule sans importance ». Un long soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres pincées de frustration. J'avais déjà une addiction à ce petit renard...Une addiction qui dépassait la simple amitié. Plutôt, quand il avait parlé de se détendre...Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher. Mon esprit pervers – et ça je l'avouais sans problème – s'était mis en marche et j'imaginais déjà lui faire toute sorte de choses pour détendre son corps crispé...J'étais vraiment atteint. Et ma maladie s'appelait Love-Kitsune...Beurk. Je grimaçais. La bêtise du cerveau n'avait pas de limite pour pondre des niaiseries pareilles. Mon cerveau était littéralement en panne sèche le pauvre...Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement dès qu'un certain pseudonyme était en vu...J'étais vraiment tombé bien bas. J'avais intérêt à ce que personne ne l'apprenne. Une fenêtre de conversation s'était ouverte devant mes yeux :

Kitsune : Naruto.

Kitsune : Black ?

Allons bon pourquoi s'était-il mis à parler de ce foutu Naruto en mon absence. Rien que d'entendre ce prénom je sentais mes poils se hérisser sur mon corps. Un abruti pareil... ! Il ne méritais même pas un peu d'attention de ma part !

Mais soudain, je réalisais que je n'avais pas donné son prénom à « Kitsune », comment savait-il ? J'avais peur de comprendre tout à coup, mon cerveau se mettant définitivement sur pause :

Black : Oui je suis là ….Naruto ?

Kitsune : oui c'est mon prénom :) et toi ?

Black : Oh...et ton nom ?

Kitsune : Uzumaki. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Black : Oh...

Kitsune : Oh ?

OH MON DIEU ! J'ouvrais grand la bouche, les yeux totalement exorbités. Ça ne...ça ne pouvait pas être vrai hein ? Je ne pouvais pas avoir flirté avec ce putain d'abruti ?! Et le trouver charmant ! Non ce n'était qu'une regrettable coïncidence ! Non...Je...Non...j'étais en totale court-circuit. Un courant d'air traversait ma tête totalement vide. Je venais de vivre l'un de mes plus grand traumatisme ! J'avais...J'avais fait...ça...et ça...avec un abruti bête comme ses pieds ?! J'avais raconté ma vie à cet humanoïde niais et sans intérêt ?! J'avais...J'avais fantasmé sur lui pendant des jours entiers ?! :

Kitsune : Black ?

Kitsune : Y a quelqu'un ?

Kitsune : Tu bugs ?

Kitsune : Ouh ouh... ? Tu es là ?

Kitsune : j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? :(

« JE REFUSE ! » Je frappais à nouveau violemment mon bureau. Un abruti comme lui ne pouvait pas être MON petit « Kitsune » ! Impardonnable ! C'était tout bonnement impardonnable ! :

Kitsune : tiens...mon patron fait encore des siennes...qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant. J'espère qu'il ne va pas venir me faire chier.

Mais à qui croyait-il parler ce petit con ?! Il osait m'insulter ?! Non...Non il fallait vraiment que je me calme. Il n'était pas au courant...Et dire que je n'avais rien remarqué...et qu'en plus...j'avais passé dix jours à m'insulter sans m'en rendre compte ! Mon dieu que s'était risible et pathétique. Il ne fallait que personne n'apprenne pour cet incident. Cela devait rester secret. Je fermais vivement le clapet de mon ordinateur. Finis Virtual Story ! Finis « Kitsune » ! J'avais eu ma dose ! J'allais retourner à une vie ordinaire et oublier cette histoire stupide de trouver l'amour sur le net.

OooooOooooO

Que n'est ni ! Je m'étais bien fourré le doigt dans l'œil. J'étais littéralement devenu abruti à cause de toute cette histoire. Cela me prenait tellement la tête ! Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose qu'à cet incident et le pire...le pire ! J'avais passé les jours suivants à voir cet abruti dans mes rêves salaces. J'en avais des frissons d'horreur rien que d'y penser. Il me suivait vraiment partout et je n'arrivais pas à m'échapper. Naruto par-ci...Naruto par-là...J'en devenais dingue !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je sursautais violemment. Allons bon..j'étais même devenu plus sensible qu'à l'accoutumé. Je m'éloignais du véritable Uchiha pur et dur. Je commençais à...à devenir comme mon frère ! Tout mais pas ça...Si quelqu'un avait pitié de moi, qu'il entende ma prière...Faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais je ne voulais PAS devenir un mollusque mielleux comme mon frère ! :

« Le dossier que vous m'aviez demandé... »

Je levais le regard car j'avais reconnu la voix de l'autre abruti. Je marquais un temps de pause. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Son regard était terne et il fixait le sol. Son stupide sourire avait disparu et il ne dégageait plus cette atmosphère agaçante qui me hérissait les poils. Il déprimait ? Mais pourquoi ? ...Un flash s'imposa alors à mon esprit. Je ne lui avait pas répondu et cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas dû voir « Black » sur le chat. Mais fallait pas déprimer pour si peu bon sang ! :

« Merci. Vous pouvez disposer. »

J'essayais de garder mon calme mais le voir ainsi était vraiment inhabituel et mon esprit était toujours en réparation avec ce qu'il avait vécu. De ce fait, les nouvelles situations étaient difficiles à assimiler. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le voir dans cet état m'énervait. Etait-il tant que ça attaché à ce « Black » qu'il ne connaissait même pas ?! Il fallait se ressaisir jeune homme !

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot, ni un regard pour moi. J'étais à présent vraiment irrité par son comportement. Il ne pouvait pas agir comme tous les jours ?! Me fusiller du regard et se plaindre à tous des mauvais traitements que je lui infligeais ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me tire cette tronche d'enterrement ?! Je préférais sa bonne humeur écœurante à ce zombi putride qui marchait sans savoir où il allait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agaçait bon sang ! Ma tête rencontra le bois glaciale de mon bureau. J'en pouvais plus...je n'avais plus de batterie. Tout m'épuisait tout à coup. Pourquoi l'état de cet imbécile m'importait tant... ? Il n'était rien pour moi. Simplement un flirt. Un flirt certes très sympathique et...Raaah tout à fait mon type ! J'appuyais mon menton sur le bureau et regardais en direction du bureau de Naruto. Il était assis sur sa chaise, fixant l'écran de son ordinateur, attendant. Il me faisait vraiment pitié là...Il m'attendait vraiment ? Je lui manquais tant que ça... ? Il me faisait penser à un petit renard abandonné au bord de la route...

Bon ! Il était temps de mettre fin à tout ça une bonne fois pour toute. Je me redressais et, déterminé, j'ouvrais le clapet de mon ordinateur, l'allumais et me connectais à mon tour. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Naruto et je vis son visage s'illuminer et s'activer, reprendre vie comme un automate qu'on actionnait. C'était instantané dis-donc...La fenêtre s'ouvrit aussitôt :

Kitsune : Black ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? D:

L'abruti était resté fidèle à lui-même...il n'avait rien compris à la situation :

Black : Mon ordinateur est tombé en panne...

Kitsune : oh je vois ! J'ai eu un peu peur que tu ne veuilles plus me parler...

Mon cœur se serra. Il était trop mignon pour son bien. Comment cette petite chose pouvait être cet être si niais et dénué d'intérêt qui se dandinait sur sa chaise à l'instant même ? En faite...c'était plus que probable...J'étais juste trop aveuglé pour le remarquer. Mon dieu...ma famille était pourtant connue pour avoir de bon yeux ! :

Black : tu t'inquiètes trop facilement.

Kitsune : je sais...Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ton prénom en faite !

Et merde...encore cette question. Bon, il était temps de lui dire la vérité comme cela j'étais débarrassé de ce problème et je pourrais passer à autre chose. Je posais à nouveau mon regard sur Naruto, histoire de me torturer un peu plus. Cet imbécile était en train de rougir, se mordant la lèvre...Il était...craquant ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Naruto ne pouvait pas être mignon non...il était con, insupportable, un brouhaha humain...tout sauf mignon. Pourtant... ! :

Kitsune : Black... ? :(

Ah...il s'inquiétait à nouveau, je le voyais froncer les sourcils devant son écran. Je clignais alors les yeux. Des oreilles de renard venaient d'apparaître sur sa tête, le rendant plus qu'irrésistible. Non mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?! J'hallucinais ?! Mon petit « Kitsune » était en train de fusionner avec Naruto juste devant mes yeux. Je secouais la tête. Sasuke réveille-toi, ton fantasme est très mal placé, il s'agit de ce Dobe je te rappelle ! Une tête de haricot sans importance ! Raaah mais il était tellement mignon... :

Black : oui désolé, je travaille en même temps.

Kitsune : oh je vois !

Sa stupide tête de bienheureux – la même que mon frère – réapparut juste devant moi. Il fallait maintenant que je trouve un prénom...Car visiblement je n'arriverais pas à lui dire la vérité aujourd'hui...Pas que j'avais peur de le faire souffrir ! Un Uchiha se fout bien de ça ! J'étais juste fatigué et s'occuper de ça allait être vraiment chiant. De plus, j'avais encore besoin de Naruto ici et si je lui disais la vérité, il s'enfuirait de la boîte en courant. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre un élément, aussi minuscule soit-il, pour le moment. Oui...c'était une bonne excuse pour continuer à jouer la comédie un petit moment.

Mon regard parcourut la pièce à la recherche d'un prénom potable. Je finis par fouiller dans les dossiers que Naruto venait de m'apporter. Hum...Noriaki Sugiyama*...pas mal. Il avait un prénom qui sonnait bien. Ça devait être un chic type. Et puis c'était un client qui avait fini son contrat avec nous. Je risquais de ne pas en entendre parler avant un moment :

Black : Je m'appelle Noriaki.

Kitsune : c'est beau :3

Black : merci...ton prénom est...mignon aussi.

Kitsune : c'est gentil ! Dis-moi...ça ne te dirais pas que l'on se voit bientôt ? J'ai vraiment envie de te voir...

Ah non ne complique pas la situation plus qu'elle ne l'est abruti ! :

Black : En ce moment j'ai beaucoup de travail mais...plus tard oui.

Kitsune : chouette ! J'ai hâte de te voir.

Quel enthousiasme...Il était si crédule. Naruto sautillait sur son fauteuil, ayant retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur. Un sourire en coin apparu sur mon visage originellement impassible. Il en fallait peu pour sustenter un petit renard hyperactif...Cette situation pourrait être assez amusante en faite...Jouer avec le vrai Naruto tout en lançant des fleurs à son double virtuel...Et puis...Je voulais savoir si Sasuke Uchiha pouvait faire tomber Naruto Uzumaki amoureux de lui. « Black » avait déjà gagné le cœur de « Kitsune »... Mais qu'en était-il de nous ? Il fallait que je prépare le terrain avant qu'il n'entende l'horrible vérité. Son patron tyrannique était son idéal et l'abruti de service était l'idéal de ce patron...vraiment peu commun comme situation. Je soupirai. Un peu de distraction n'allait pas me tuer. Je pouvais bien me permettre de flirter plus longtemps non ? De plus...le voir triste avait le don de m'irriter plus que tout...

* * *

* : je rend hommage au seiyuu de Sasuke, pour les incultes :p

Et voilà la fin du ce quatrième chapitre ! La suite va maintenant légèrement différer d'avant, Sasuke passant à l'action ;)


End file.
